Viens m'aider, abruti
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Parce que Lovino est terrifié par les orages et surtout l'obscurité, mais qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de supplier Antonio pour qu'il rentre exprès pour le rassurer. Heureusement ce dernier arrive toujours quand il le faut et sera toujours là pour Romano. OS


**Un simple petit OS sans prétention sur Spain et Romano avec une pointe de SpaMano. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire :3 !**

 **Viens m'aider,** **** **abruti**

 _« Dégage, sors avec tes abrutis d'amis ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

C'était ce que Lovino lui avait dit ou plutôt crié quand Francis et Gilbert étaient venus le chercher pour aller traîner quelques bars, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire en somme. L'espagnol avait beaucoup hésité à le laisser seul à la maison et avait commencé à décliner l'offre, mais poussé par l'italien il avait fini par céder et sortir avec son trio.

Néanmoins maintenant il s'inquiétait et n'arrivait pas à profiter pleinement du moment.

 **« Roh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tonio ! Tu tires la tronche depuis tout à l'heure !** Fit Gilbert, le tirant de ses pensées.

 **-Moi je sais ~ ! C'est d'avoir laissé son petit Lovino chéri tout seul à la maison il se fait du mauvais sang.**

 **-Oui c'est ça…** Reconnut-il.

 **-Rooooh, mais il est grand il va rien lui arriver t'inquiète pas. Le nain peut se débrouiller tout seul le temps d'une soirée.** Dit-il pour le rassurer en sirotant sa bière.

 **-Gilly a raison ! Allez détends-toi, ne te tracasse pas comme ça, ça donne des rides !** L'avertit Francis en lui resservant un verre de sangria, un des alcools préférés du latino.

 **-Vous avez sûrement raison. »**

L'espagnol se laissa alors aller à sourire et but son verre. Ses acolytes avaient sûrement raison, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Enfin, au fond il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader.

Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut quand il regarda par la fenêtre du bar et vit le ciel se couvrir, laissant la lune et les étoiles disparaître derrière de nombreux nuages noirs laissant présager un orage.

x-x-x

Il n'y avait que deux choses au monde dont Lovino avait plus horreur que d'Antonio. C'était l'obscurité et l'orage. C'étaient des peurs qu'il gardait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre.

Alors quand il commença à entendre tonner au dehors il ne fut pas vraiment rassuré. Il ne pensa absolument pas au fait qu'il aurait préféré qu'Antonio soit avec lui à ce moment-là. Certainement pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet imbécile heureux stupide débile et abruti pour être à l'aise. Absolument pas. Il allait parfaitement bien, ce n'était qu'un orage. Ce n'était qu'un orage, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il n'avait qu'à mettre de la musique ! Oui il allait faire ça, comme ça il n'entendrait pas les éclairs ! Et il ne penserait pas à ce bastardo mangeur de tomates !

Lovino se dirigea alors vers la chaîne hi-fi et l'alluma pour mettre la radio. « Livin' a vida loca » de Ricky Martin. Il changea de station. Cette fois il tomba sur « Maria » du même chanteur. Il changea à nouveau, énervé. « She-wolf » de Shakira. Est-ce qu'il y avait une radio sur cette terre qui ne diffusait pas une des chansons que cet espagnol de merde ne mettait pas déjà tout le reste de la journée ? !

Cette fois il tomba sur une musique des Fall Out Boys. C'était déjà mieux. Il mit le son assez fort pour couvrir le son de l'orage. Il se sentit mieux, et s'assit sur le canapé, se sentant victorieux. Il n'avait besoin de personne ! Encore moins de cet espagnol à deux balles. Même pour vaincre ses peurs il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

L'italien se sentait fier.

Puis après un nouvel éclair la lumière vacilla.

Non… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éteigne, tout sauf ça ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans le noir…

La musique s'était éteinte, il essaya de la rallumer sans succès. Elle avait du griller… Merde, il se précipita dans la chambre pour prendre ses écouteurs de manière à mettre la musique à fond dans ces derniers grâce à son portable. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il commençait à paniquer.

Mais quand il parvint dans ladite pièce la lumière s'éteignit.

Il était dans le noir complet. Il paniqua subitement.

Il devait rallumer la lumière. Ou du moins essayer. Il se jeta presque sur l'interrupteur de la pièce, laissant tomber son téléphone soudain oublié. Il appuya sans relâche sur le bouton. Sans succès.

La lumière ne se rallumait pas.

Il n'y avait plus de courant et il n'avait plus son téléphone. Le noir. Il était dans le noir… Dans l'obscurité complète.

 **« CH….. CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »**

x-x-x

 **« Hé Tonio ! Pourquoi tu remets ta veste ?** Demanda l'allemand.

 **\- Tu as froid ? Pourtant il fait super chaud !** S'enquit le français.

 **-C'est pas ça, il faut que je rentre.** Expliqua Tonio.

 **-Mais pourquoi ?** Se plaignit l'albinos en faisant la moue. **On est bien là !**

 **-Il ne faut pas tant t'en faire pour Lovino, il est grand maintenant !** Insista le blond.

 **-Je sais Franny, mais là il faut vraiment que je rentre, j'ai mes raisons.** Rétorqua le brun.

Les deux alcoolisés (pour une fois l'espagnol avait été raisonnable et n'était pas ivre) continuèrent de l'inciter à rester, mais Antonio continua de les repousser.

Il voyait les éclairs et entendait le tonnerre depuis tout à l'heure. Il y avait de grande chance pour que le jeune italien soit mort de peur à l'appartement, il ne pouvait pas boire et s'amuser tranquillement en pensant à cela. Il fallait qu'il rentre et s'assure qu'il allait bien.

 **-Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, envoie lui un message !**

 **-Ouais ! Si ça se trouve tout va bien et il se fichera de toi en te voyant rentrer tout inquiet.**

 **-C'est pas faux…**

 **-Allez envoie-lui un message, tu verras après pour rentrer !**

 **-Bon d'accord. Mais je pars tôt et s'il a besoin je m'en vais.**

 **-Mais oui mais oui !**

Antonio, à contrecœur, retira alors sa veste et se rassit avec ses amis. Il tapa un rapide message à Lovino. Un simple _« Tout va bien ? »._ Il espérait une réponse rapide et positive, il s'inquiétait réellement pour le petit brun. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà couru à la maison, mais il avait du mal à se détacher de ses deux comparses et en plus, il avait peur de les laisser seul également dans leur état d'ébriété. Ils avaient l'habitude, certes, et ils avaient fait bien pire aussi. Mais ne sait-on jamais. Il envoya le message et laissa le téléphone sorti sur la table, puis sirota le verre de bière que son ami le dragueur venait de lui servir. C'était plutôt la boisson de Gilbert que la sienne, mais Antonio ne fit aucune remarque, fixant l'écran de son appareil.

x-x-x

Lovino entendit l'appareil vibrer. Mais il n'osait pas relever la tête.

Il était terrorisé dans le noir, replié sur lui-même en position fœtale. Son téléphone n'était sûrement pas très loin, mais il n'avait pas le courage de relever la tête, de s'en saisir et de répondre à quiconque venait de lui envoyer un message.

D'un côté il savait qu'il pourrait se servir de l'appareil pour se faire un peu de lumière, mais le chercher à tâtons dans la pénombre était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Le temps passait. Si lentement. Quand est-ce que le courant allait revenir ? Quand est-ce que cet orage allait passer ?

A chaque éclair il se crispait, à chaque coup de tonnerre il sursautait. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, de penser à autre chose, de chanter dans sa tête, il n'y arrivait pas, il était complètement paralysé par la peur.

Et quand est-ce que ce crétin d'espagnol allait rentrer.. ? Et s'il ne rentrait pas d'ailleurs ? S'il allait dormir chez ce crétin de bouffeur de pommes de terres ou chez ce crétin de pervers blond ? S'il le laissait tout seul toute la nuit ? Si l'orage ne passait pas ? S'il devait rester des heures et des heures comme ça, paralysé, tremblant. Non… Non il rentrerait… Il savait qu'il avait peur de l'orage, il ne le laisserait pas tout seul… Mais d'un autre côté c'était lui-même qui l'avait poussé à ne pas rester et à profiter de la soirée sans s'occuper de lui. C'était lui qui lui avait ordonné de partir et de le laisser seul.

Et puis au fond il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Non, c'était vrai ! Il n'avait besoin de personne et certainement pas d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ! Non ! Il était le grand Lovino Vargas, il pouvait passer une nuit seul même dans l'orage et le noir ! Il le pouvait ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'appeler quiconque à l'aide, et encore pas moins cet idiot de basané ! Il n'avait pas peur !

Il n'était absolument pas en train de sangloter, de pleurer, de trembler, de transpirer, de cacher son visage dans ses bras. Non. Tout allait bien… Il avait simplement été mis mal à l'aise par la coupure de courant soudaine… Il allait vite se ressaisir…

Il n'avait pas peur.

Il pouvait même relever la tête, prendre son téléphone et retourner au salon.

Sans problème.

Bon d'accord, il se mentait complètement à lui-même là.

Il devait l'avouer, il était mort de trouille, complètement même. Il n'en pouvait plus. En plus la journée avait été longue, il était crevé. Ses yeux piquaient et pas seulement parce qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Il aurait voulu dormir, dormir pour ne plus avoir conscience de rien, dormir pour ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien voir. Ne plus savoir qu'il était dans le noir, ne plus savoir qu'il y avait du tonnerre dehors, que l'orage faisait rage. Ne plus se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de courant, qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir ses peurs et devait s'y confronter comme il le pouvait.

Mais c'était justement parce qu'il était mort de peur qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Ce n'était pas tant d'être dans le noir en lui-même qui lui faisait peur. C'était surtout de ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Lovino avait peur de ne pas contrôler les choses, de ne pas les voir venir. Et dans l'obscurité c'était exactement ce qui arrivait. Il avait peur de voir quelqu'un entrer -avait-il fermé la porte d'ailleurs ? Il ne saurait même pas le dire- , de voir quelque chose d'effrayant quand pendant l'espace d'un instant la lumière d'un éclair emplissait la pièce et laissait entrevoir quelques silhouettes transformées par cette luminosité subite et inhabituelle.

Il voulait dormir. Dormir pour se sentir en sécurité.

Mais tant qu'il ne dormirait pas il ne se sentirait pas en sécurité.

Cruel paradoxe.

Il voulait qu'Antonio soit là, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux, le réconforte, le câline en lui disant que tout irait bien. Et qu'avant tout il ait rallumé la lumière bien entendu. Oui c'était ça qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. La lumière. Le reste c'était superflu. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'il voulait ! Bien sûr que non, pourquoi voudrait-il être dans les bras de cet abruti ? Non c'était juste la personnalité trop affective du méditerranéen qui mènerait à ce genre de situation. Rien de plus.

Cet abruti était toujours collé à lui. Mon Lovi par ci, Lovi par là. Il n'avait jamais besoin de l'appeler car il venait toujours chez lui. Et puis s'il n'était pas là il pouvait aller toquer chez lui en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Ou sinon l'espagnol prenait tout le temps de ses nouvelles par appels, textos. Le basané prenait plaisir à lui raconter ses journées comme s'il était un journal intime. Et qu'il avait rêvé d'un week-end à Rome avec lui, et qu'il avait tâché son tee-shirt, et qu'ils sortaient faire les bars, qu'il avait vomi sur Gil, il lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait tendance à l'envoyer chier sur ça d'ailleurs, lui disant de se créer un compte Twitter s'il aimait tant que ça raconter sa vie, qu'il n'avait qu'à la raconter à qui voulait bien l'écouter, mais que lui, Lovino Vargas, n'était en aucun cas intéressé par tout ça. _« Mais si ce n'est pas à toi, Lovi, que je raconte ça ne sert à rien ! »_

Et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'ils avaient joué dans un pub, qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil à une fille, qu'elle était mignonne, qu'elle avait de beaux yeux, qu'elle était _« Presque aussi adorable que toi mon Lovi ! »._ Mais bordel il n'avait pas envie de savoir !

Et pour une fois qu'il avait besoin que ce bâtard d'espagnol d'imbécile heureux de merde parce qu'il était paralysé de peur et que l'autre le savait sans aucun doute, il n'était pas là. Il se bourrait la gueule dans un bar avec ses meilleurs amis sans penser une seule seconde à Lovino. Certes c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de sortir, mais… Il aurait du rappliquer quand même ! Il avait bien du voir l'orage, il était quand même assez lucide pour tilter que lui était seul un soir d'orage et qu'il aurait peur, surtout avec le système électrique bidon de cet appartement de merde avec ces fusibles qui pétaient déjà tout le temps. Alors en plus avec l'orage ! Il était garanti que le courant pèterait.

Il détestait avoir à le reconnaître.

Mais là, le brun, en pleurs, ne voulait plus essayer de se justifier pour sauver sa fierté.

Il était terrifié et dans un état pitoyable.

Et il avait désespérément besoin de ce foutu Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et il voulait qu'il soit là…

Il avait toujours besoin de lui… Toujours envie qu'il soit là… Parce qu'il l'aimait…

Même si une fois encore il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais.

 **« Viens m'aider… Bastardo… »** Laissa-t-il échapper entre deux sanglots, la voix tremblante.

Un nouvel éclair retentit, puis il entendit le tonnerre résonner malgré ses mains collées à ses oreilles pour essayer de les boucher. Peut-être même qu'il cria de peur, les yeux fermés pour essayer d'en camoufler le bruit. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

 **-Lovi ?** Entendit-il finalement.

Le susnommé releva immédiatement la tête.

Antonio. C'était lui. Ils étaient dans le noir, à peine éclairés par le téléphone de ce dernier, mais il était sûr que c'était lui.

Il était rentré pour lui.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta dans ses bras. Il était trop terrifié pour penser ou essayer de jouer le fier.

Lovino s'accrochait à Antonio comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce dernier avait immédiatement répondu à son étreinte, refermant ses bras sur lui, lui caressant le dos, les cheveux.

 **-Calme-toi Lovi, tout va bien.**

Il continuait de sangloter.

 **-Bastardo… Cazzo tu en as mis du temps…**

 **-Je sais, désolé, Lovi.**

 **-Si tu sais il fallait rentrer avant !** S'énerva le petit italien.

 **-J'ai fait de mon mieux.**

 **-Bah c'est pas assez, cretino !**

 **-Désolé.** S'excusa-t-il, sincèrement.

Lovino parut un peu calmé. Il restait la tête dans la nuque d'Antonio, les yeux fermés, caché. Ainsi il ne voyait rien, mais il ne se sentait pas dans le noir. Ainsi c'était comme s'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux et être simplement dans la lumière, dans la chambre de l'espagnol éclairée normalement.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas d'orage, pas de panne de courant, pas d'obscurité. Il n'y avait que le Bastardo et lui.

Et même si d'habitude il l'aurait nié il se sentait bien là.

Un nouvel éclair résonna.

Lovino frissonna.

Antonio referma sa prise sur lui.

 **-Tout va bien, Lovi.**

Et bizarrement, rien que le fait que l'espagnol le serre plus fort contre lui, qu'il lui dise que tout va bien, ça avait fait redescendre la pression. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. S'il disait que tout allait bien c'était le cas.

Le bastardo le câlinait, un peu comme quand on rassure un enfant, mais le plus petit n'était pas d'humeur ou en état de le lui faire remarquer. Au contraire c'était agréable. C'était ce dont il avait besoin et l'autre le savait, il l'avait deviné.

Alors là où d'habitude il se serait énervé en lui criant _« Ne me traite pas comme un enfant ! »_ ou un _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »_ , là, il se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans le sweatshirt de son vis-à-vis, d'y renifler son odeur rassurante, de fermer les yeux à nouveau calmement, acquiesçant en grognant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 **-Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher , essaie de dormir un peu.**

Le plus jeune secoua la tête en réponse négative. Il était fatigué. Mais il ne voulait pas aller dormir. Il voulait rester comme ça, maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin bien il ne voulait plus bouger.

 **-Je reste avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.**

Bon à ce moment-là Lovino était un peu heureux d'être dans le noir et la tête cachée dans le haut de l'autre méditerranéen car il était sûrement rouge de gêne.

 **-C-c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de toi… Ou encore moins envie de rester près de toi… C'est juste parce que j'ai pas la force de t'envoyer chier encore une fois et que je suis fatigué…**

 **-Bien sûr,** rétorqua le plus grand en souriant.

 **-Bien sûr.** Confirma l'autre.

L'espagnol relâcha son étreinte sur l'italien pour retirer sa veste, il était entré tellement en trombe et inquiet pour son ami qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à l'enlever, si bien qu'il était toujours trempé en fait et avait goutté dans tout l'appartement. Enfin, en fait, vu l'averse au dehors et le fait qu'il était rentré à pied, tous ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais Lovino n'en avait pas l'air dérangé. Bizarrement. En effet Antonio pensait qu'il aurait été du genre à faire la remarque et à s'en plaindre, même paniqué.

Cela lui avait juste fait réalisé à quel point son Bastardo avait fait d'efforts pour venir le voir. Il n'avait pas attendu que l'averse passe ou autre, il avait couru sans parapluie ni rien pour lui.

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Mais hors de question qu'il ne lui avoue ! Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus !

 **-Lovi, je ne peux pas me changer si tu restes accroché à mon pull.**

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, cretino.**

Le basané sourit, attendri.

En réalité le cadet gardait une de ses mains accrochée au sweatshirt de son vis-à-vis. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Cette prise était son seul moyen de rester près de lui dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui régnait toujours. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Et Antonio trouva ça tellement mignon qu'il renonça presque à retirer son pull mouillé. Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard. Ce n'était pas si grave.

 **-Tu penses que le courant reviendra… ?** Finit par demander l'italien, brisant le silence.

 **-Il n'y a pas de courant dans tout le quartier, c'est une panne générale. Il n'y aura sûrement pas de courant avant demain.**

 **-Mmh…**

 **-Allez allonge-toi. Il faut te reposer.**

Sans un mot de plus les deux méditerranéens s'installèrent dans le lit du plus âgé. Lovino retourna se lover à la place qu'il occupait quand ils étaient debout : à savoir dans les bras de l'autre, la tête bien enfouie dans son cou.

 **-C'est parce que j'ai froid hein. Rien de plus.**

 **-Tu viens te blottir contre moi et mon pull trempé et gelé parce que tu as froid ?** Fit Antonio en souriant.

 **-Oui. Ta gueule.**

Antonio soupira, puis le câlina. Au fond il était bien content que Lovino soit affectueux avec lui comme ça. C'était rare, c'était un moment privilégié. D'un côté il aurait aimé qu'il y ait un peu de lumière pour contempler la mine adorable qu'il devait avoir. Mais s'il y en avait eu il n'y aurait pas cette proximité entre eux. L'italien n'aurait jamais ravalé sa fierté à ce point pour le laisser le dorloter.

 **-Bonne nuit Lovi.**

 **-Bonne nuit… Bastardo.**

Le susnommé eut un petit rire.

L'autre ferma les yeux. Il entendait battre rapidement le cœur du plus grand crétin qu'il n'ait jamais connu. C'était relaxant. Ca achevait de l'apaiser par rapport à toutes les peurs qui l'avaient traversé pendant son absence. Et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, le serrait contre lui. Il le trouvait si mignon, adorable.

 **-Tu restes là hein… Enfin… C'est pas que j'ai besoin de toi hein. Tu me tiens chaud, c'est tout.**

 **-Bien sûr que je reste là, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-Mmh… Je m'en fais pas, je m'en fous.**

 **-Je m'en doute.**

Lovino se laissa petit à petit tomber dans le sommeil, toujours accroché à l'espagnol.

Cet espagnol qui avait accouru pour l'aider en lui sacrifiant du bon temps qu'il aurait du passer avec ses amis proches et non pas à le réconforter.

Cet espagnol qu'il aimait d'un amour qu'il savait à sens unique. Il savait qu'Antonio tapait dans le cœur de toutes les demoiselles et qu'il avait sûrement des sentiments pour son ami Gilbert dont il semblait plus proche que quiconque d'autre.

Il ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Déjà par fierté, puis pour ne pas perdre cet ami proche qu'il avait. Cet ami qui, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, serait toujours là pour accourir l'aider s'il avait un problème. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde et il ne voulait en rien perdre ça.

Alors il ne lui dirait rien pour qu'il continue à accourir le voir et le secourir, cette relation amicale mais pourtant particulière lui suffisait. Pour l'instant. Peut-être que cela changerait un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Et Antonio continuait de le serrer contre lui et de le bercer, profitant d'avoir contre lui ce jeune garçon qu'il aimait tant. Tout en le sachant à sens unique. Il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour le petit italien, il en était sûr. Derrière ses airs durs il cachait déjà tellement d'amitié à son égard, il était impossible qu'il y cache de l'amour pour lui.

 **-Merci… Bastardo…** Murmura le tsundere, à moitié endormi.

 **-C'est normal Lovi, je serai toujours là pour toi.**

Alors il resterait cet ami qui était toujours là pour son grand amour, sachant pertinemment que c'était bien assez comme relation et que cela n'irait pas plus loin.

Grand amour qui avait juste trop de fierté pour lui avouer qu'il était également le sien.

Mais après tout, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles cela suffirait. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre de toute façon.

Et Antonio prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa le front de celui qu'il aimait tant, lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves même s'il était sûr qu'il dormait déjà.

Peut-être qu'un prochain orage leur ferait enfin révéler leurs vrais sentiments l'un à l'autre.

Pour l'instant ils étaient simplement aussi rouges que de tomates et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux, oubliant orage, obscurité, panne de courant, tonnerre, éclairs.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient après tout.


End file.
